Issues Of An Illicit Intent
by PrettyLittleLily
Summary: Imagine The Consequences Of A Forbidden Relationship Between A Hogwarts Pupil; Hermione Granger And Her Potions Professor; Draco Malfoy.


Clutching the letter in her pale hand she tottered down the corridor smiling to herself as the gaudy decorations that were hung liberally along every spare inch of bare wall space reminded her of the short amount of time left in which to attend school until the Christmas holidays.

Looking at the name printed upon the front of the crisp, white roll of parchment she held loosely in her grip, the bright smile that softened the features of her face decreased dramatically in wattage and as this occurred the frown lines upon her forehead deepened to such an extent that any who looked upon her would have been immediately struck by her obvious enragement.

'Why?' she thought blackly to herself, why couldn't she seem to be able to keep away from him, why did they always seem to unconsciously meet like this. Unable to properly contemplate this she resigned herself to the confusion of not knowing why two definite opposites seemed destined to constantly attract.

Time seemed to quicken as she inched closer to his room and despite her best efforts she stood there before his closed door faster than she had expected to arrive. Knocking quietly upon the door she silently hoped that he had chosen to disappear to some random, far-off locale for the remainder of the afternoon.

These hopes were in vain it seemed though when he answered her knocking inquiry with a distinctly feral look upon his face. Dishevelled as was the state that she always seemed to encounter him, she prepared herself for his usual catty manner as she knew that speech was not far from his venomous yet alluringly plump lips;

"_Business or pleasure..."_

Not a question it was more of a statement, he spoke in a drawling manner as if to further emphasize the sarcasm that seemed to drip from every syllable he uttered. She knew that this was how he treated her and yet she saw the black glint in his eye that seemed to hold all of his knowledge in regards to her and their illicit relationship, and assured that all was well she decided that the time had come to stop submitting to his dominant nature and for once give back as good as she had been getting from him in the year that they had secretly been fucking.

"_I was told give this to you directly..."_

She paused thinking to lead him to believe that she was still under his influence before letting fly a volley of curses that she knew he'd only heard her whisper in his ear during their throes of ecstasy;

"_However I don't think I will, I don't really give a fuck if it's important because as far as I'm concerned right now you are acting like a prick, and to be honest I'm tired of being forced to take your shit."_

Turning to walk away from him she crumpled the letter only then realising that this tightening of her hand was not due to anger but due to suppressed glee at defying him and also for the most part because of the fear that she was now experiencing at the thought of the repercussions that her disobedience would later bring.

She did not think that anything would occur then and there in that moment because she knew him better than that; he realised the situation that they were both in and noticed most obviously the public location in which they were standing right now, he would not dare do anything here for fear of discovery.

However it seemed that she could not have been more wrong in this assumption regarding his ability to control his temper whilst not privately accommodated, as before she could put more than a foot of space between herself and him, he had launched himself forward and grabbing her roughly by the wrist proceeded to physically yank he through the frame of his classroom door before closing and locking it, effectively ensuring that she was trapped by him and if she had any sense of past experiences, about to suffer at his hands.

It had not begun like this; she reflected in the moment that he pressed his ear to the frosted window beside the door to ensure that no company was expected. Their relationship had begun normally, if a sexual relationship between a seventeen year old schoolgirl and her twenty eight year old Potions professor could be referred to as such; glances had been exchanged, conversations began and as each came to acknowledge the other in such a mature way that had not been identified when he had merely been another her teacher and she his pupil, the sexual element crept in slowly day by day until they moved past the sexual innuendo and the supposedly accidental bodily contact to having full-blown sex upon the floor of the Potions store cupboard one chilly November evening hours after the last pupil to leave had reached the warm confines of their dormitory. They began an illicit relationship and yet regardless of their wild sexual adventures there was still a chaste element to it, this changed drastically one day however when he had tried to restrain her during sex, having none of it she struggled and he had dealt her a swift blow to the face. After that they had continued but with none of the gentleness of before, now things between them were rough, careless, he liked to dominate her and she allowed it, partly too frightened to displease him and yet partly because in some ways she enjoyed the brutality of it however much she could not admit this to herself.

She was quickly roused from this contemplative stupor when she felt his hands return to her wrists, she did not know why she had stayed in the place in which he had left her to wait for his return to hurt her and yet she knew this was how things had come to go between them, she was his utterly in every way.

"_Hermione why do you do it to me, you know how angry it makes me..."_

She felt the wind being knocked from her chest as he none too gently slammed her against the far wall of the classroom. She had no time to concentrate on the pain spreading all across her upper torso however as he descended upon her neck, alternating between nipping and biting her fragile skin prone to bruising whilst keeping her arms pinned above her head. She knew that tomorrow she would be badly marked and she thought no more of this as she had already come to the conclusion that he liked to claim her as his, make sure that she was branded with his own perverted form of signature.

Moving her two wrists into one of his large hands he was free then to rip open the top buttons of her pristinely white blouse and begin his marking of her further down into her modest cleavage. Having done this he pushed himself upon her, forcing her to open her legs for him the void left in which he could position himself closer to her, pinning her more closely to the cold, concrete wall.

Knowing now what was to happen she braced herself as he moved his hand around to the nape of her neck and viciously grasped the low ponytail in which she had styled her hair today, pulling it tightly in order to manoeuvre her into his bruising kiss.

"_Draco..."_

She moved slightly alerting him to her need for attention not physically but vocally;

Enthralled with his total occupation of her he answered somewhat distracted;

"_Speak Granger...speak now before you cannot..."_

She hesitated before delivering the blow that would send him over the edge;

"_Fuck you."_

She attempted at this point to push him away from her hearing his roar of indignation and rage, but this was a vain effort and she knew it, he was physically very strong and in all ways was able to overpower her, she had now began to become more involved in the rough foreplay that this was and now not attempting to resist she rolled her hips against him knowing the reaction that it would elicit and allowed him to lift her up onto himself, thinking to cooperate with him in order to calm his anger a little she wrapped her legs around him and deepened their kiss. She knew when it came to him, that anger and lust always came to be intertwined.

It was not long before they had begun to partially undress one another and it was now that they clung to each other, eager to pick up the pace. She realised that he was still angry with her in that his movements were quick and hard edged; she had not been let off the hook and was not surprised when he removed her from the wall and threw her upon the nearest desk. He was at that point now where there were no holds barred and she remembered nothing of the niceties he had whispered to her in the early days;

"_You little whore, why do you seek to evoke rage within me? You think you are something..."_

He bent over her and bit down hard upon the lobe of her right ear;

"_You are nothing. You have no say in this, when I want to fuck you I do, and you know to submit to me."_

She knew most of it wasn't true, these were just angry, lust-fuelled words, he loved her really, they both knew he did; this was just part of his dominant sexuality.

Turning her over she noticed how his grey eyes had blackened to such a degree that she was able to see the raw desire in them, burnt steel the colour within them resembled, he was close, she could read him like a book now after so much time had passed in a manner such as this.

Bracing himself against her forearms a little gentleness shone through as he swept the massively unruly curls upon her temple back from her sparkling golden eyes then pressed his cheek against hers before swiftly entering her.

Explosions of bright light illuminated the black canvas that was her closed eyelids as she was rocked by the sudden intrusion, she gasped as though she had forgotten to breathe for a moment as she adjusted herself to him inside of her. She thought of how he had been her first and only, then feeling that a steady rhythm had been established, began to rock with him encouraging both of their sexual pleasure.

Hermione saw the blatant need to consume her in Draco's eyes and feeling that he were about to come to fruition she wrenched her arm from his brawny grip and using all her strength she managed to turn the tides on the situation by ensuring that she grasped the control which he so jealously maintained from him whilst he was weakened so by overwhelming sexual urges.

Climbing upon him she straddled his hips and began to rock, impaling herself further as she did so. The look of shock upon his face urged her forwards and as they both came together with powerful cries of passion she collapsed weak with satisfaction upon his broad chest. Proud yet she was that she was able to show him that he was not the only one able to become dominant within their relationship.

At the end of all things as the lay there together spent and sated, he fingered the numerous bruises that he had left upon her skin;

"_A dominant nature never dies my sweet even though it may be swayed from power momentarily."_

He squeezed her tender breast then and she was in doubt about who really was boss then, she replied a smirk playing upon the edges of the Cupid's bow that was her mottled lips;

"_You know how I realise that, my Slytherin Prince, neither can a submissive, and yet..."_

She paused mainly for effect;

"_I think that if you loved me it could be swayed much more often don't you think?"_

He laughed then, assured that she was still his to claim and yet that much more fun was to be had now that they seemed on rather the same level.

"_I do love you Hermione, more than you'll ever know."_


End file.
